No Escape
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: Matthew is sent to earth with a mission to kill a demon that has been taking souls from a village, he is attacked and captured by the demon, and taken back to the Underworld to live as the demon's slave. Angel!CanadaxDemon!Prussia
1. Chapter 1

**New story yay~! Another angelxdemon fic. I love these though, sorry. Anyways, updates for uncaged as well as bloody Roses will be up soon, I just had the idea of another angel & demon fic and I had to write it. Anyways, please tell me what you think, and if I should continue or just stop.**

Thank you.

-Lustfulkitten~ 

* * *

Matthew walked down a path through a dark forest; his white feathered wings were folded neatly against his back. He was dressed in all white, as he always was when he was sent on missions. He wore a snow white tunic, white pants, and a white rob that wrapped around himself somewhat like a jacket to make sure he was warm on missions such as the one he was on now.

The higher up angels had sent Matthew out to earth to locate and rid of a demon that was stilling souls left and right near a village out in Canada. It was aid the demon had snow white hair and glowing red eyes, much like an albino. Matthew was chosen for this job because he was one of heaven's most gifted fighters.

Matthew was rather quiet most of the time. He mostly went unnoticed till he was needed for a mission or such. He was rather passive aggressive as well, until you made him mad at you for some reason, or you were a demon he was sent to rid of. Most thought he was weak because of his timid voice and actions in heaven. But, he was just as tough as any of the other angels, if not stronger.

He sighed softly to himself, walking down the path that lead away from the village the souls had been stolen from. Leaves and grass scrunched under his feet with every step he took. All he could see was trees, rocks, more trees, and every now and then an animal such as a bird, a rabbit, deer, and other small animals. He was quickly tired of walking and searching. He'd been walking away from the village for over an hour now, and nothing was to be seen of the demon.

He stopped when he heard a noise behind himself, and he turned to look slowly to see nothing there. He scoffed at himself and shook his head. It could have been one of the animals he'd seen before. Nothing for him to worry about.

So, he kept walking down the path. He'd walk about another mile, and if he still didn't see anything of the demon he'd return back to heaven and report back to one of the arch angels and it would be over.

Then he heard the sound again. It wasn't an animal's paw or hooves for that matter it was footsteps he was sure. Could one have the villagers followed him? Or was someone out hunting? But, when he heard it again and turned around there was still no one or nothing there. It was now starting to get on Matthew's last nerve.

He turned back around and kept walking, glad for the feeling of his trusty dagger that was strapped against his thigh. It was blessed with holy water, and very sharp, sure to easily kill a demon. He was told to use it only on demons never on anything else.

He stopped when he heard the sound of the foot steps, but this time when he twirled around to check and see. There was someone behind him. Matthew gasped and stepped back away from the thing that had been following him all this time.

The demon he'd been looking for was right behind him, smirking widely. He had snow white hair and glowing red eyes such as Matthew had been informed. On the demon's back were a pair of huge black bat like wings that seemed to be thin. His fangs were sharp and Matthew could easily see them because of the way the demon was smirking at him. His tail flicked back and forth behind the demon. He was dressed in all black, much like he was dressed in all white. Matthew could feel the power and dominance radiating off the demon before him. Matthew took a deep breath, and watched the demon with his purplish blue eyes.

The demon took a step closer and grinned this time showing off rolls of sharp fang-like teeth, but his canines were the sharpest. Matthew took step back his eyes glued to the demon before him. He reached down and pulled the dagger out of its place on his thigh and gripped it tightly in his hand in case the demon decided to lung to attack Matthew.

The demon had the nerve to laugh, and step even closer. "Hello there, little angel. Are you here to try and defeat me? I heard that they were going to send someone after me, but never did I think the angel they'd sick on me would be so adorably cute. I will have fun killing you, or maybe not…" he grinned, "I may just have a better idea for you." He commented, watching Matthew's eyes widen in fear and disbelief.

Matthew narrowed his eyes, raising the dagger in front of himself. "Just try something, demon. It will be the end of you that I assure you." His voice was soft, as his voice always was. But, it was loud enough to reach the demon's ears because of his highlighted hearing Matthew was sure he had.

The demon spread out his large wings, much wider the Matthew's own. His wings flapped a few times as the demon grinned evilly at the Angel. "This I going to be too much fun," he snarled out at the angel.

Matthew watched the demon, and took another slow step back. He had to find a way to kill this demon, or it'd be the end of him. His grip tightened on the dagger even more the before. He made a plan in his mind, keeping his eyes glued to the albino demon in front of him.

His plan was, when the demon finally attacked he'd move and find a way to stab him with the holy dagger. Matthew had to be quick if this was going to work without Matthew getting seriously hurt.

Before Matthew had much more time beyond that to the think, the demon lunged, too quickly; Matthew could hardly see the demon move. To Matthew's shock and disbelief that demon didn't straight up and attack for the straight up kill. Instead the demon caught Matthew's wrist that was holding the dagger and twisted it painfully, causing Matthew to give a short cry of pain and drop the dagger. "Now, now, little angel, didn't they ever teach you playing with sharp objects s dangerous?"

Matthew stared at the demon wide eyed, as the demon's grip on his wrist tightened even more, Matthew glared and pulled back with all his strength, thankfully either he was strong enough to pull out of the demon's hold or the demon just let him go, but either way Matthew was free.

He moved back quickly trying to get away from the demon and get his dagger back. The demon just laughed and kicked the dagger, sending it sliding away from Matthew. Matthew blinked and glared at the demon, blocking his way to his weapon. He lunged forward and kicked the demon in chest, seceding in knocking his to ground.

As soon as the albino demon was down Matthew rushed for the dagger. The demon got up and lunged at Matthew a few seconds too late; Matthew grabbed the dagger and turned quickly, plunging it deep into the demon's shoulder. That wasn't the best place to stab him nor was it where Matthew was aiming back it still worked.

The skin around the stab wound sizzled with the burn of the holy water on his demonic skin. The demon ignored the slight pain and pulled the dagger out of himself and threw it off to the side.

He glared at the Angel before him, and lunged again, knocking Matthew against a tree, pinning him between himself and the tree. He put a hand on both sides of Matthew's head, and glared into the angel's eyes.

"Now, now, little one, calm down," His voice was soft and teasing. Matthew jerked to get away from the demon, but nothing he did seemed to work. His wings were pinned painfully back against the tree, "let me go…"He snapped, his voice was still soft as he stared at the demon. The demon smirked as the anger and bravery seemed to leak out of the angel's eyes bright eyes and was replaced by pain, and fear.

The demon laughed again, "My names Gilbert, what is yours?" Matthew fidgeted still trying to get out of the demon's grasp, "let me go, you, you monster!" Gilbert sighed softly, and removed one hand off the tree and stroked Matthew's cheek softly, whipping a few tears away. Matthew froze, he was crying? He could feel the wet feeling of tears on his face now, and it made Matthew angrier and more scared. Demon's got power from fear and weakness.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, looking at the albino, named Gilbert. Gilbert frowned, "Well you see you're the one, who was looking for me in the first place, but I do need company, it's lonely at my home, seeing as though my brother is never around anymore."

Gilbert frowned, watching the frightened angel before him. His tail flicked back and forth behind himself as he watched Matthew. "Tell me your name, angel." Matthew swallowed and spoke, "Matthew, what's it to you?"

Gilbert grinned, and leaned forward "Because, I need to know the name of my new slave, Matthew." With that being said, Gilbert sunk his teeth in Matthew's neck. He tasted the hot rush of angelic blood gush into his mouth. That wasn't the reason he'd bit Matthew though.

Gilbert's saliva was much like a drug in sorts; it could heal, poison, and put someone to sleep as well as many other things. He watched Matthew's body go lax and fall into his arms.

Gilbert lifted Matthew into his arms and laid him against the tree, walking over to where the angel's holy dagger had fallen. Gilbert ripped a piece of cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around the dagger so the holy water didn't burn him. He knew for a fact a holy dagger could not burn him through fabric.

He slipped it into his pocket, and walked back over to Matthew and lifted him easily off of the ground, sighing to himself. His shoulder ached from where Matthew had stabbed him with the dagger, but it wasn't too bad, just an ache. It was already beginning to heal a bit.

He opened his wings and took a running leap into the air, his wings beat powerfully behind him, keeping him in the air as a portal back to the underworld appeared before him. He quickly flew through it leaving the human realm behind, and also Matthew's way to get home.

An Angel couldn't escape hell without the help of a demon. Many demon's had angelic slaves such as he brother and he longed for one as well. Well, now he'd found one, Matthew. But, he'd have to teach Matthew that he wouldn't harm him unless he misbehaved.

But he had all the time in the world to teach the Angel in his arms how to behave properly.

* * *

**Bam, I hope you like it, I worked hard on this one, so please review and tell what you think, good or bad. Also if I have any grammar errors please inform me. Thank you.**

-Lustfulkitten~  



	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys. I'm back. And finally updating this. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been sick and stuff of that sort.**

**Oh, and please review, and something. I really love all of you who do.**

**And, one last thing, do any of you Role-Play on here? Just asking, because I know some people do.**

**Sorry, get on with reading.**

  
**~LustfulKitten. **

* * *

When Matthew finally came to he was laying on cold hard concert, he could tell that much. But, he couldn't see anything at all. It was far too dark to see even inches away from him.

Where was he? Why was he here?

Matthew moved to try and get up, but fund he'd been chained to the wall. He jerked against the restraints to no avail. He groaned loudly and went slack against the wall.

The Angel tried to move his wings, but something was binding them to his back, so it was painful to try and force them to move at the moment.

He closed his eyes, and lay up against the wall, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this place. Wherever this place was.

That's when everything that had happened popped back into the Angel's mind. That albino demon must have put him here, or had given Matthew to someone that put him here.

Mathew's teeth snapped together in anger. If he was in the underworld, there was no way he'd get home without a demon's help. He let out a defeated sigh and began to look around for a way to escape.

But, from what he could see there was none. He was stuck here.

He eased his eyes closed once again, figuring that he might as well sleep a bit longer. After all, he was stuck with nothing better to do at the moment.

~!~*~!~

Gilbert stood beside his father listening to him and another upper level demon talk.

Ludwig didn't have to be here because he was out with Feliciano yet again. Ludwig almost never let the little Italian-sounding Angel out his sight.

Gilbert couldn't blame Ludwig, he wanted to get back down to the cellar and see Matthew again.

Gilbert finally had his own slave and he was thrilled. His father knew about Matthew but didn't know what he looked like.

As soon as Gilbert had gotten back to his home he'd taken Matthew to the cellar to hide him away from other demons and to be sure he wouldn't wake up too soon and escape. That would be bad.

An Angel wouldn't last long in the Underworld.

Gilbert vaguely listened to his father's conversation with the other demon. Gilbert, at that moment, was lost in his own thoughts about Matthew.

Was he awake? Would he be very angry? How long would it take to teach his right from wrong?

It didn't take Ludwig long to teach Feli, but Feli was a scared-y cat. So, was too afraid to fight back.

Would Matthew be like that? Probably not, Gilbert figured, remembering the fight before hand. Matthew was definitely not a scared-y cat.

The other demon that was talking to his father bowed and walked away, which brought Gilbert back to reality. He looked over at his father with a begging expression.

His father waved his hand, "Go on."

Gilbert grinned widely, bowed to his father and took off out of the room, leaving his father standing there shaking his head.

Gilbert ran down the hallway, swerving to avoid other demons and servants. He got annoyed looks and some soft spoken "excuse me"s from the servants. Gilbert ignored it all. He had somewhere he needed to be.

He rushed to the cellar and produced an old Skeleton key from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the heavy door and pushed it open, and then he retrieved his key from the lock. He was sure to lock shut and lock the door back once inside.

Gilbert took a deep breath and headed down the steps into the growing darkness. At the bottom step he stopped and blew on one of the fire lamps on the wall. It instantly lit itself, lighting all the other lamps on the walls.

Gilbert smirked and walked deeper into the now lit up room. No one but himself and his father had keys to this cellar, so he was sure Matthew would be fine here.

He smiled widely when he saw the bound up Angel asleep against the brick wall. He knew that Matthew couldn't be comfortable. He felt kind of bad, but there was nowhere else to put the Angel.

Gilbert could have put him in his room for safe keeping. But, there was the risk someone would go into his room, or Matthew would figure a way out.

Angels could be quite cunning when they needed to be.

So, this was his best bet for keeping Matthew safe until he woke up.

He walked closer to Matthew's sleeping form. He was just too cute! Gilbert could feel his loneliness slowly melting away a bit at a time.

He leaned down and touched the Angel's cheek softly, smiling. He wasn't supposed to care for anyone or anything, but he was catching himself caring about the Angel.

Gilbert's hurt shoulder was completely healed now, and the Holy Dagger was put up in his room, where Matthew and anyone else couldn't find it. It might just come in handy.

Gilbert unlocked the shackles on Matthew wrist and pulled the Angel into his arms. He held him close to his chest and looked down at him. He was adorable asleep, but then again Gilbert figured he was always adorable.

He walked back up to the wall lamp and blew on it once again. This time, however, it went out. After all the flames were out Gilbert carried Matthew up the stairs.

He reached the top step and closed his eyes. When he opened they were in Gilbert's large room. He walked over to the bed and dropped the Angel onto the bed.

Gilbert was planning on making the next door room Matthew's. But, he had to work on it some before he could leave Matthew alone in it.

As it was he could get away far too easy. And, that was the last thing Gilbert wanted.

He looked at the sleeping Angel and frowned. He debated to himself about taking the binding off the Angel's wings. Gilbert shook his head after a minute.

No, not this soon, he decided.

He leaned back against the wall watching the Angel sleep.

Gilbert grew bored of that rather quickly, however. So, Gilbert eased forward and shook Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew's bright angelic eyes opened quickly and focused on Gilbert after a moment. The Angel's reaction was instant. Matthew jumped up and quickly backed into one the corners of the largely over seized room.

Gilbert put his hands in the air with a slightly shocked expression. But, the shocked look melted away and anger replaced it. If Gilbert was ever going to teach Matthew anything he'd have to start being harsh.

"_Over here now!_" He snapped in a loud, harsh voice. He pointed at the bed, his eyes never leaving the angel's.

Matthew glared at the demon. "_No_!" He snapped back, looking around the room widely, like a caged animal. He was searching for anyway out. He rushed to the door, but Gilbert was there first.

Matthew hadn't realized but the demon's tail, horns, and wings had been gone before. But, they were back now. His eyes were also glowing brightly.

Matthew knew enough about demon's to know Gilbert was pissed. For the first time he felt afraid of Gilbert. Nope, not afraid, he decided. He was terrified of him.

He'd been taught when a demon got this mad, to flee quickly. But, Matthew had nowhere to go. He was stuck with a pissed demon. Not a good thing at anytime. And, if he screamed he knew no one would help him. Plus his punishment would be worse. He thought about just going and sitting on the bed.

That, however, was too easy and Matthew would feel like he was loosing.

So, Matthew launched himself at the demon. He tried to kick Gilbert in the chest, but Gilbert grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall. Matthew hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground.

He took a few deep breathes, but stayed still. Gilbert walked forward and stepped on Matthew's chest. "Now, now, if you'd just behave this won't happen. I didn't want to hurt you. But, I had no choice." His voice was velvety soft, not angry like before.

Matthew didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

He wanted to get up run, fight, do something. But, Gilbert's foot was on his chest holding him to the floor. Along with that, Matthew doubted he could get up at the moment. He'd hit the wall rather hard.

So, Matthew lay on the floor limply under the demon's heavy foot. Matthew opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Gilbert's wings, tail, and horns were gone. Along with the glowing of his crimson eyes.

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. He eased his eyes closed again, even if the demon had calmed down a lot, Matthew could tell he was still pissed.

Soon, the weight of Gilbert's foot was gone, and Matthew opened his eyes again. "You won't do that again, will you?" Gilbert asked, his voice soft, but laced with anger, it was frightening to say the least.

Matthew nodded slowly, because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "Good!" Gilbert snapped. "That better not happen again," He continued, "Or, I will punish you."

Matthew slowly pushed himself off the cold floor. He wanted to be back in heaven with his family and friends. He felt absolutely homesick. He shakily stood and looked at Gilbert.

"I-I'm sorry," He cursed the stutter in his mind. He needed to act strong if he was going to survive here. He also needed Gilbert's help in getting home. He reminded himself to behave from now on. Pissing of the demon that brought you here and could take you back was not a good idea.

Matthew watched Gilbert carefully, and Gilbert did the same to Matthew.

From downstairs there were voices talking. A German accent and an Italian one. The voice caught Matthew's attention. _Could it be?_Gilbert smirked, "My brother is home. Come. But, behave or your punishment will be horrid."

Matthew could do nothing but meekly nod and follow Gilbert down a large flight of stairs. The whole castle was dark; Matthew missed the light and welcoming feel of Heaven every minute he was here.

The reached the bottom of the staircase Matthew's face brightened. It was him! Feliciano! The Italian angel had gone missing over two years ago, and Matthew had missed him greatly.

Ludwig and Feliciano looked up and the Italian's face brightened as well. He rushed forward and hugged Matthew, hard. _"Matthew," _He screamed happily. "Matthew couldn't help but smile at his old friend's happiness. Finally a familiar face agonist all these horrible strangers.

"Feli," Matthew said, after he'd been released from the tight hug. "It's been too long; it's amazing to see again. You look . . . well."

The other Angel nodded, "Ludwig takes good care of me. Uh, but why are you here?"

Matthew looked down, "He caught me." He gestured to the albino tat his side.

"Oh, Gilbert? Really? Well, he's a nice guy. He'll take care of you. It's not all bad here. So don't be so glum. At least you're not alone anymore. And neither am I." The Italian chirped happily.

Matthew nodded, smiling slightly. This was all so much to take in. He hardly caught that the two brother demons were talking in hushed voices a few feet away.

Matthew shook it off and turned back to Feliciano again. "Are you hungry, Matthew? I could make some pasta. That is if Ludwig and Gilbert don't mind."

At hearing their names the German's head's both turned. "I wanted to make pasta for me and Matthew, if you don't mind." Ludwig nodded, and reluctantly as did Gilbert.

Feliciano dashed off pulling Matthew behind himself, going on about how his pasta was still the best and Ludwig loved the stuff.

Matthew glanced behind himself to see Gilbert watching his closely. But, he turned around to talk to Ludwig. So Matthew turned his attention back to where they were heading.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Bluh, I swear it will get better, and soon too.**

**Bye-bye for now. And have a very merry Christmas!~**

**~LustfulKitten!~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**My last night of freedom before I go back to school and I'm using it to write this. Well, whatever. Hope you like~**

**~LustfulKitten**

* * *

Matthew sat in a chair watching the tiny Italian move ever so gracefully around the kitchen. He could smell the pasta already.

Feli had already explained that demon's ate human food a lot of the time so Ludwig and Gilbert, sometimes ate his food.

Matthew was just glad to find someone he knew, and that wasn't a demon.

He'd already explained to Feliciano why and how he got here. He also told him about the slight fight between himself and Gilbert just a bit before.

The Italians only reply was, "Be careful. Gil has a huge temper. If you want to stay on his good side listen to him. If you do he'd really a nice person."

Matthew leaned back in his chair and blinked, "A demon? A nice person? Ha, as if!"

Feliciano just laughed, "Ludwig's kind. I'm in love with him. So maybe-"

"What?!" Matthew streaked and jumped to his feet. Causing the Italian to drop a glass plate on the ground. "You're in love with a demon? That breaks the law, Feli."

Feliciano looked down at the shattered plate and sighed. "I don't care. I like it here. Listen Matthew, don't judge a book by its cover. They aren't all evil and heartless. Some care."

Matthew looked down at his feet. "This is all so confusing..."

Feliciano made his way through the broken glass and sat a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I understand. I was the same way when I came here. But, after I got to it, it wasn't so bad. I got to keep my wings, and Ludwig takes me back to Earth for things. Matthew, everything will be fine. Trust me, alright?"

Matthew chewed on his bottom lip, "Alright."

"Good! Now, I need to clean this up before Ludwig or Gilbert see this."

Matthew walked over and dropped to his knees and started picking up the glass shards.

Just as Gilbert and Ludwig walked in. "I heard yelling, and then a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass, what's going on?" Ludwig's firm voice said from the doorway.

Matthew was so startled that when he jerked his head around to look at the German brothers a piece of the glass sliced his palm open because he tightened his hand around the shard in his hand.

"Oh-" He looked at the blood and dropped the blooded glass shard to the floor. Blood dripped slowly to the floor.

Matthew stared at his bleeding palm until he felt someone move closer to him. He looked up to see Gilbert.

Matthew blushed and frowned, "I-I'm sorry..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Let me see it."

Matthew blinked looking at his still bleeding palm, but very slowly eased his hand to where Gilbert could gently take a hold of it.

Gilbert looked at the cut and sighed, "It isn't too bad, but it needs to be cleaned. Come on, I'll clean it for you."

Matthew eased his way to his feet looking and the glass and blood on the floor. "But, the mess-"

"Don't worry about it," Ludwig said, stepping forward. "I'll take care of it."

Feli was kind of green, Matthew knew for a fact the Italian had been a healer. No a fighter, the Italian was always afraid of fighting and hated the sight of blood.

"Come," Gilbert said, walking out the door.

Matthew slowly followed behind, cradling his palm to his chest.

"Gilbert-Sir. It's just a cut. It's fine, you've done worse to me yourself, remember?"

Gilbert once again rolled his eyes, "Hush."

Matthew frowned and followed Gilbert as he lead him to a large bathroom.

Gilbert walked over to a large cabinet and pulled out disinfectant and bandages. "Here."

Matthew eased his way over, hating how hopeless and helpless he felt.

Gilbert poured some of the disinfectant into Matthew's palm, making the angel wince. "Oh, hush. It's not that bad."

Matthew bit his lip. _This was nice? Feli, you don't know the meaning of "nice" then._

He wiped away the rest of the disinfectant away with a washcloth and then wrapped it tightly in a bandage.

"Seeing as you're an angel and have angel healing abilities, you should be fine."

Matthew nodded, looking down at the white tiled floor. "Yes...Sir."

Gilbert frowned, this wasn't the way he wanted things to be. Was it a good thing Matthew was scared of him? Or a bad thing?

Gilbert scoffed and walked out of the bathroom. "Come."

Matthew rolled his eyes after the albino turned his back, but followed even so.

~*!~*!~*

They walked back into the kitchen, seeing Feli sitting two plates of pasta on a table, and Ludwig was sitting down to more.

The blood and glass were now gone, and Feliciano had the huge smile on his face.

Gilbert smiled and walked over, "Oh~ Pasta."

Feli smiled and laughed, "Yeah. Hey," He looked at Matthew. "Is your hand okay?"

Matthew nodded, "Are you alright?"

Feliciano grinned and nodded, "I just don't like blood. Weak stomach, you know?"

Matthew nodded, he of course was a fighter so he was used to blood. Feli on the other hand was a healer, and got his power from healing people. He had problems with that back in heaven because he was scared to get near the blood.

Matthew walked over to the table and sat in the last seat that was left open. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano were all already seated.

Gilbert was already eating, "Thanks, Feli! Your pasta is always so awesome!"

The Italian just laughed, "You're most welcome, Gil."

Matthew looked at the food before him. His stomach was in knots, so he just picked and poked at his food.

"Something wrong?" Feliciano asked.

Matthew frowned, "I'm just not hungry. I'm sorry, Feli."

The little Italian just laughed, "It's fine, if you're no hungry you're not hungry. I understand."

Matthew slowly stood, "Gilbert, sir can I please go lay down I don't feel well."

Gilbert looked up from his food and nodded, "Sure. But, you need to eat to keep you strength up. But, I am not going to eat."

Matthew pushed his plate toward Gilbert, "Here, I didn't eat any of it, don't let it go to waste."

Before anyone could say anything he took off and up the flight of stairs straight to Gilbert's room. He fell onto the bed and took a few deep breaths.

Why him? Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he just go home?

For the first time since being brought here, Matthew began to cry. _No one was around to see, so what was the point in hiding his tears?_

Matthew soon fell asleep like that.

** ~!*!~*!~~*

Gilbert had finished eating and was making his way upstairs to his room.

He wondered what kind of damage the Angel had done. Hopefully it was fixable.

He opened the door to see the boy curled up on his bed. Gilbert looked around, it looked like nothing had been done to his room.

Maybe, Matthew was sick?

He slowly walked and looked down at Matthew. You could tell even with his eyes closed his eyes were red and slightly puffy, and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

_The angel had been crying..._

He wasn't sick, he was scared, hurt, angry, sad, or a bit of all?

Gilbert sighed, He'd caused this.

he bit his lip, maybe he should try and be nicer?

He frowned. What good would that do? Make Matthew more comfortable, maybe?...

Gilbert decided he needed to talk to Ludwig. Maybe he could give Gilbert some tips to taking care of an angel.

Though, Feliciano and Matthew were completely different. How bothersome.

He sat down on the floor near the bed and put his head in hands.

What could he do?

If he eased up Matthew would get out of control and he was a demon with a big temper, he couldn't help it.

Maybe he should watched what he does and says better.

Or something?

_Could that work?-_

* * *

**Alright, that's done. I hope it's okay enough. Goodness.**

_  
_**Anyway~**

_LustfulKitten~! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Enjoy~**

  
-LustfulKitten

* * *

When Matthew woke he was still lying in Gilbert's bed.

He slowly sat up and robbed his eyes. After his vision had cleaned up of the sleepy blurriness his eyes searched for Gilbert.

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't in the room. Thank God.

He heard footsteps coming toward Gilbert's room so he ducked back under the blankets and pretended to still be asleep.

He focus on evening his breathing out so whoever it was didn't know he was really awake.

~~!**!~~**

Gilbert walked down the hallway toward his room.

He hoped Matthew wasn't awake yet. He'd just got done talking to Ludwig about Matthew and he needed some time to think.

Soon, Matthew would get his own room and Gilbert would keep guards around. Matthew needed his space and Gilbert didn't know how to handle all of this. SO he figured the best thing for them both was space.

He wouldn't free Matthew however. He still wanted the angel around. But, he wanted where Matthew could deal with everything as he had said the same as Ludwig, agreeing that Matthew needed space and room to breath and get used to all the changes.

He opened the door to his room and sighed softly in relief to see Matthew curled up, still asleep.

He walked over to the bed and frowned watching Matthew sleep. He was adorable in every way. From his bright blond hair to his bright eyes.

Why couldn't he be happy like his brother? Why couldn't Matthew be sweet like Feli?

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. No, he didn't want Matthew to be like Feli. He wanted Matthew to be Matthew. He wanted Matthew to open up on his own time. No sooner.

He sighed, turning to leave the room when he saw Matthew move a bit and open his eyes. He looked right up at Gilbert.

Gilbert turned and began to walk away. But, where would he go? This was his room...

He stopped walking a few inches from the door. He needed to think. Maybe a walk would do him some good?

He walked out of the room and let the door shut behind himself, leaving a shocked Matthew blinking and watching as the door snapped shut.

!~*!~*!~

Matthew laid back, sighing. What was that about? Gilbert was so hard to read. Was there a book on demons? Maybe he could go talk to Feli. _Or was the door locked?_

He rose from the warm bed and made his way to the door. He reached out and to his surprise the knob turned easily and the door opened. That was stupid of Gilbert.

He made his way down the hall, trying to remember where to go. Feli could be anywhere, even on Earth as it was.

He walked down the hallways amazed by the artwork lining the walls. He made his way down another long hallway and then came to a set of stairs. He made his way down them and once he reached the bottom he looked around.

Before he could make a move to go anywhere a guard, or at least Matthew guessed he was a guard rounded a corner and looked right at him.

Matthew didn't have a good feeling about this. The guard made his way over his eyes dark and a smirk lined his face. This couldn't be good. He didn't even have a weapon.

"What are you doing down here?" The guard asked. "I thought you were Gilbert's little angelic whore."

Matthew bite his lip to make sure he didn't say anything snappy back. Who knows what this demon would do to him? For once Matthew wished he could go back to being unseen.

"I was looking for Ludwig or Feliciano . Have you seen them?"

The demon laughed, "No, I haven't seen Price Ludwig or his whore either."

Matthew gritted his teeth. This guard was rather rude. "Oh, well I'll be going then. Thank you."

He turned to leave but the guard grabbed his arm. "Wait. We could have some fun, you know?" Matthew shook his head, "No, thank you."

The guards grip tightened. "Come on."

Matthew turned around, knocking the demon backward into a wall. "I. Said. No."

The guard stood and Matthew stepped back when he saw his eyes were red and his tail and horns were showing.

Oh, No.

"You will listen to me." Matthew took another step back. "I-I-"

Before he could say anything else the demon lunged knocking Matthew to the floor. Matthew rolled barely missing getting stomped on my the overly large demon.

He quickly got to his feet and tried to run. if only he had his powers, his wings, his dagger, Something. He'd even give anything for Gilbert to be here.

Th demon followed behind Matthew in a hunter's stalk. Matthew had to do something or he'd be demon food. His eyes searched for anything that could be of use. Nothing, nothing at all.

He rushed toward the stairs, but he didn't get far before the demon was right behind him. He turned quickly and roundhouse kicked the guard in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Matthew too his chance and rushed up the stairs, trying to put distance between himself and the crazy demon. Gilbert was seeming better with every minute.

The demon with back on his feet within minutes, rushing after Matthew. Where the other guards? Or, other people at least?

The demon grabbed Matthew by the hair and threw him across the large room and into a shelf, knocking the glass vase off the top. The vase fell and shattered as Matthew hit the ground. He felt a piece of the glass cut him.

He laid on the ground trying the get his bearings. His chest hurt and so did stomach. He raised himself up to see the demon laying on his back with Ludwig's foot on top of him.

Matthew slowly sat up as Feliciano rushed to his side, ignoring the glass and grabbing Matthew's arm. "What were you thinking? Going out all alone like that was dangerous. Why did Gilbert even let you out alone? He should have known this would happen."

As Ludwig forced the demon to stand a large man came walking down the stairs. "What's with all the fuss? Oh." Matthew looked up at the male who looked slightly like Ludwig, but also like Gilbert too.

"Father." Ludwig greeted the male. Feliciano helped Matthew stand, "sir."

The male came walking down the stairs and took in the scene before him. His eyes flickered from Matthew to the demon. The demon looked down, "sorry sure. he was just wondering around all alone. I thought he was spying."

Ludwig growled, "You know as well as the rest of us Matthew is staying here because of Gilbert. When my brother hears about this, you're dead."

The two German demon's father spoke. "Very true. You can't hide it especially since the angel is hurt."

Matthew was biting the inside of his cheek. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Feliciano said, tugging Matthew down the hall to the bathroom Gilbert had taken him the time the glass had cut him yesterday.

"I really don't have any luck..." Matthew muttered, and Feli laughed. "Here luck is always going to be against you. I'd recommend you be nicer to Gilbert and stay close to him. He'll protect you."

Matthew nodded, "I am seeing that now. I guess us angels are at a losses here." The Italian angel nodded. "That's why I stay so close to Ludwig."

Feliciano sat Matthew on the edge of the bathtub and pulled out a medical kit. "I'd heal you. but, I lost my powers."

Matthew nodded in understanding, "That's fine. No worries. I'll heal in a few hours."

"Gilbert is not going to be happy once he gets word of this. He's going to kill him." Matthew laughed bitterly, "or congratulate him."

"I wish you'd stop that, Gilbert is a nice guy. Give him a chance. He actually asked Ludwig how to make you more comfortable around him. He's worried about you."

Matthew bit his lip, "He kidnapped me. And you expect me to be nice to him?"

Feliciano groaned, "Yes. He's trying Matthew. he's been lonely since Ludwig found me and hardly spent any time with him. He needs someone. Matthew give the guy a break."

Feliciano tugged the shirt off Matthew and winced at the slice on Matthew's side. "We heal fast so I don't think you'll need stitches but I need to patch it up."

Matthew nodded, watching Feliciano. "Did anything like this happen to you?"

The Italian just laughed, "of course. I was constantly hurt or scared. Ludwig has gotten protective so it doesn't happen much anymore. If you'd open up to Gilbert you'd be fine too."

Matthew winced as

Feliciano finished wrapped the wound. He frowned at the bruising around Mathew's rib-cage. "Hmm. I think you make have a broken rib. Take it easy. Does it hurt to breath?"

Matthew nodded, "Yeah."

The Italian hummed, "it should heal too, give it time." He handed Matthew back his shirt and Matthew quickly pulled it back on.

"Come on, lets see what's going on." Matthew nodded and followed Feli out the door.

As the reached the main the demon was gone, but Ludwig and his father were talking. They walked up and Ludwig looked over, "I sent a guard off to find Gil. He's not going to be happy. He'll be back any minute."

Gilbert's father walked closer and studied Matthew. "I never got to tell you welcome. But, I guess it's a moot point seeing as you don't want to be here. But, I ask, no beg you to take it easy on my son. He's string but can only handle so much."

Matthew was getting tired of hearing all this. He sighed softly. Maybe he should listen to them? Maybe he could be nicer to Gilbert and he'd get more privileges like Feli got.

"Yes, Sir..." He muttered, it felt weird coming out his mouth to a demon king.

At the time the door to the palace opened and Gilbert ran inside. He side to a stop in the entrance. His eyes landed on Matthew and he rushed over. "What happened?!"

His glare was on his father then his brother. "One of the guards decided he liked your angel." Gilbert's father explained. "Where is he? I'll rip him apart."

Looked like Feli was right, as Matthew glanced over he saw that the Italian angel was smirking at him.

He looked away right as Gilbert approached him. "Are you alright?" Of course Matthew nodded. So Feliciano spoke up, "He may have a few broken ribs and he got cut on a piece of vase."

"You're not very lucky are you?" Gilbert asked Matthew with a wide smirk. Matthew looked away, sighing.

"Come on, Matthew I think you should rest you'll heal faster that way." Before the Canadian angel could react he was lifted off the ground and into Gilbert arms. He cradled him close to his chest as he walked up the stairs.

As much as Matthew wanted to fight and get away he didn't move. "I shouldn't have left that door unlocked. This is my fault." Matthew said nothing, knowing that it was his fault for sneaking out.

Gilbert walked back up the bedroom and laid Matthew on the bed. "I really should start keeping a better eye on you."

Matthew looked away and Gilbert sighed, "You know if you'd try yo deal with me I can be an okay guy." Matthew sighed softly, "I know, but you took me away from my home, my family my life. I have nothing. I'm alone."

Gilbert frowned feeling kind of Guilty. And The also Gilbert was never guilty. "You're not alone you have me, and Feli, and Ludwig too. But, I know you're homesick and I'm sorry. How can I make things better. Without letting you go?"

Matthew looked off to the side again, "I don't know-" he muttered.

"I know you're literally in Hell and I'm sorry. I wish I could change things and make then better, but I can't."

Matthew scoffed, "They'll find me you know? My family. Then you'll pay,"

Gilbert sighed, and here he thought he was getting somewhere. "Alright...I figured that much."

Gilbert smiled, "I could get you some books to read. Would you like that?" Matthew blinked and nodded, he'd always loved reading.

Gilbert grinned and turned and walked out of the room remembering this time to lock the door behind himself. Soon, Gilbert returned with an armful of books and dropped them on the bed. "Here you go, I picked out ones I thought you'd like and ran then by Feli first."

Matthew blinked, Why was he going through so much trouble just to make him happier? It was strange, but Matthew wasn't going to complain. At least he isn't getting beat like he'd heard some of the other demons did when they caught an angel.

Gilbert left soon after saying he had work to do and that he'd be back later.

So, Matthew laid in bed all day reading all the books Gilbert had picked out. he had to admit they were all interesting and he'd be sure to thank Gilbert later. But, it didn't mean he liked the demon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review maybe? I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Hmm...**

-LustfulKitten


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh. This is done. I had it done once But, it got deleted. I was about to cry. But, I finished it again.**

  
-LustfulKitten

* * *

Matthew was completely focused on the novel he was reading. So focused he didn't hear the door open until it closed.

He looked up to see Feliciano standing at the foot of the bed. Matthew sat up and closed the book after dog-earing his page. "Yes?" He asked.

Feliciano sat down on the foot of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Matthew shrugged, "As good as I can be given everything I've been through." Feliciano sighed, "Matthew you need to stop this. Give Gilbert a chance to prove himself to you."

_"No!_" Matthew snapped setting the book on the nightstand. "I can't forgive him!"

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the door being opened. Both angels looked up to see the maid.

She bowed, "Prince Ludwig and Prince Gilbert wish to see you downstairs." She bowed once more than took off.

"This conversation isn't over Matthew." Feliciano said, walking out of the room.

Matthew sighed, getting up to follow the Italian. Why couldnt' they just leave him alone?

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Feliciano gasped and took off running. Matthew frowned, watching him.

Matthew saw them then. A tall tan skinned male and then a shorter male that looked like Feli. Had did Lovino get here? When?

Matthew walked forward to hear Gilbert speaking to the tan demon. Spanish, judging by his accent. "Hello, Lovino." Matthew greeted. Lovino turned his attention from his younger brother to Matthew, "hello."

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

Lovino just rolled his eyes, "That stupid bastard of a demon caught me."

Matthew frowned, for an angel Lovino had a very polite way of speaking. But, he cared about his brother none the less. And he was a pretty good guy once you got past his attitude.

Matthew looked over at Gilbert to see him talking to the Spanish demon. His eyes flickered back to Lovino and Feliciano, who were talking.

Matthew could see he wasn't wanted. He walked over to one of the windows and looked out. This was the first time he'd really looked outside.

It was dark and the only light came from a darker version of the moon. It gave off a reddish glow that was strange. There were trees scattered here and there, but the were all dead. And all the greenery that was there was darker than normal.

In the middle of the yard was a large statue of a rather large demon. His eyes fell from the demonic statue to the road that lead to the large gate.

It was huge and made of a sort of black medal. No way he could get over that without his wings, it was far too tall. He also couldn't get through it because if the two guards watching everything. Making sure no one would get in or out.

He frowned, so he was stuck. _completely stuck_.

He stared outside and watched a group of overly large crows peaking on the ground. Then he looked up at the sky to see two bats flying around. Mates? More than likely.

Would he ever find love? Like Arthur and Francis? Or Feli and Ludwig? More then likely not.

He stared out the window until he felt someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Gilbert standing near him.

The albino didn't say anything, he just walked out and leaned against the window sill and looked out, not saying anything.

When Matthew looked around Feliciano and Lovino were gone, along with the other two demons. When had his senses gotten so bad? He frowned, turning his eyes back to the bats.

Gilbert then spoke, "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

Matthew turned toward Gilbert, rage building up. "Why do I hate you? One because you took me away from everything I've ever known. Two, because you're keeping me here against my will. Three, You're a demon a natural enemy to you. So, therefore I hate you!"

Gilbert sighed softly, and turned and walked back toward the stairs without another word. Matthew watched him, still unbelievably angry.

Matthew sighed and made his own way up the stairs to Gilbert's room. And thankfully Gilbert wasn't there. Matthew threw himself down on his bed.

*!~*!~*

He was half asleep until the door opened. He quickly opened his eyes and looked up to see Lovino closing the door and locking it.

Matthew leaned up and watched him, "what?" He asked.

Lovino took a deep breath. "I'm a spy. I let myself get caught. You're fathers sent me. I was sent to find you."

Matthew opened his mouth, but Lovino cut him off. "Feli doesn't know. And he won't he's so in love I don't want to hurt him. But, we will plan a jail break. It isn't safe here. We have to get out."

Matthew nodded, "Oh, yes!"

Lovino nodded as well and held out an envelope. Matthew reached out and took it.

On the outside was his name written in perfect script. Francis's writing. His father!

He ripped it open quickly and began reading.

It read:

_Dear Matthew,_

_Are you safe? I hope so. If you're reading this I guess Lovino found you. Arthur and myself will find you. Alfred is going crazy with worry. We will find you and get you out. I knew I shouldn't have sent you on the mission. I knew the risks. I am so sorry. But, there is a lot you do not know. And, I will explain everything later. After, you're safe and home. We miss you and are worried sick. be careful and watch your back._

_-Love,_

_Francis._

Matthew took a deep breath and fought back tears. What was the things he didn't know? At least they knew he was gone and were looking. He felt better knowing they were looking would find him. He was going to be okay.

Lovino took the note back and slid it back in his coat. "I need to rid of it before you get caught with it. It won't be good. everything has to go as planned if this will work." he said.

Matthew nodded, and Lovino opened the door. "I have to go. If that bastard realises I am gone I will be in trouble. Be careful and watch your back."

Matthew watched as Lovino left and closed the door back.

Matthew fell back on the bed. He was so confused. But at least he knew they were looking. After a little while he was asleep.

* * *

Things are going to start to heat up from here on out.

-LustfulKitten


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to save everything else for next chapter.**

  
-LustfulKitten,

* * *

Matthew lay curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly. He'd been up half the night trying to figure out what the secret could be and how this was going play out. He had finally gave up and fell asleep.

Gilbert walked up the stairs and to his room, which was more of Matthew's room this his now. He opened the door slowly, and looked inside. He smiled, Matthew was laying on his side, curled up with his hands close to his face. Why was this angel always so cute?

He bit his lip and slipped into the room, silently shutting the door behind himself. The last thing he needed was for Matthew to wake up. He stood near the door, watching him sleep. He felt like a creep, but it wasn't his fault.

He had a soft spot for the blond on the bed. But, Matthew hated him and refused to let his guard down around him. So, here he was, watching the little angel sleep, and trying to figure out what the angel was thinking.

When Antonio had showed up with Lovino he had been confused. What was the odds of Antonio getting Feli's brother? He sighed, shaking his head, he shouldn't over think things.

He frowned at Matthew's sleeping form, wrapped up in the blankets. He looked down at the floor, thinking. Maybe he should just give up? He bit his lip hard, frowning. Was the angel worth it?

He sighed and turned to leave the room, he opened the door and then shut it once more silently behind himself. He might as well leave him to sleep.

He walked down the hallway to Lovino and Feli talking. He walked closer to them and Lovino turned to look at him, glaring. Gilbert smiled and walked past them, toward his brother's room.

He knocked on Ludwig's door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes, Ludwig opened the door and blinked at Gilbert, "Yes, Gilbert?" He asked.

Gilbert pushed past him into the room, and started pacing around the large room. He sighed, "Don't you think it's weird Antonio caught Feli's brother? I mean isn't it strange?" Ludwig shrugged, "I guess. I haven't put much thought into it. Feli's more than happy, that's all that matters."

Gilbert growled, Ludwig was so in "Love" It made Gilbert sick, and more than a little jealous. He walked out of his brother's room, slamming the door. He made his way back down the hallway, noting the brothers were gone.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door, he walked a few steps out of the castle and opened his wings. He took a deep breath and jumped into the air, beating his wings quickly. Before long he was far away from the manor.

!~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~!

A little while later, Matthew finally began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes sat up slowly. He slowly rose to his feet and opened the door, looking around before hurrying down the hallway.

His eyes searched for any guards, but he sighed in relief when he didn't see or sense any. But, that didn't mean anything anymore, his senses had dulled so much. He frowned as he hurried down the hallway, looking for either of the Italian brothers.

He couldn't find either of them, however. He groaned softly, leaning against the wall. After a minute he felt a hand on his shoulder and he twirled around to face Ludwig. He blinked at the large demon, stepping back. "Yes?" he asked.

Ludwig just looked at him, "What are you doing? Do you remember what happened the last time you went running around on your own."Matthew frowned, "How could I forget? I was looking for Feliciano, or Lovino."

Ludwig smiled slightly, "They're both out for a walk, talking. Sorry." Matthew frowned, looking away, "I see, I'll go back to my room now."

"Gil's."

Matthew blinked, "Excuse me?" Ludwig smiled more, "Gil's room. It's really my brother's room." Matthew blinked, then turned around, "He's not sleeping in it, I am. Therefore, it is my room."

Ludwig's smile turned into a frown, "Do you know where he's been sleeping, Matthew? The answer is nowhere. Demons don't have to but it keeps out strength up. Gilbert hasn't been sleeping."

Matthew shrugged, "So what? Why do I care?" Ludwig laughed bitterly, "Oh, but here I thought angels cared about everyone."

Matthew took a deep breath, "Not your kind! I was sent to kill him! I was never supposed to be here!" He turned to glare at Ludwig, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You have no idea what it's like to be stuck somewhere you don't want to be!" Ludwig laughed again, but his time it sounded more like a growl. "Do you think we chose this life? Forever damned? Trapped in the dark? No, we had as much choice about being a demon as you had about being an Angel. We can't control it."

Matthew stepped back, "He kidnapped me-"

Ludwig sighed, "Because, he's lonely. Matthew, I know everyone keeps pressing this on you, but think about it. What if no one ever seemed to care about?"

Matthew took a deep breath, "I know how he feels... I've been there." Ludwig crossed his arms,"See? You know how it feels. Give him a break, he's doing everything he can for you."

Matthew, lost for words, turned and walked back down the hallway toward his-Gilbert's room. He opened the door and slammed it behind himself, dropping down on the bed. What was with everyone? He could hate Gilbert if he really wanted to.

He looked off to the side at the window. He was so sick of the darkness that was always there. Everything here was dark.

He closed his eyes and curled up, lost in thought.

~~!~~

"Francis, do you think this is such a good idea? what if you can't get your angel form back? You'll be stuck as a demon!"

Francis ignored Arthur, tying back his blond hair in a pony-tail. "Arthur, trust me, I can change back when I want. I have went one hundreds of undercover missions in my demon form since I was accepted into heaven. I'm fine."

Arthur bit his lip, "Yes, but-"

"Arthur, do you want Matthew back?" When Arthur nodded and opened his mouth to speak again, Francis cut him off again. "Then shut up and let me so this." With that being said he walked over and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I will be fine."

Arthur frowned, and Francis turned to Alfred, who was standing off to the side. "Watch over Arthur for me. I'll be back soon with Matthew." Alfred nodded, "OF course, I still wish I was going with you."

Francis shook his head, "No stay here, heaven needs you." With that being said, Francis turned away from Alfred and looked into the mirror at his demon-self once more. It'd been so long since he had been in this form, it felt weird.

His tail, wigs, horns, and fangs were the same as every other demon's, his however were always brighter than most demon's. Now, of course he knew why.

"I have to do this." He turned around kissed Arthur's forehead and then headed out of their shared home.

He walked to the gates of Heaven and existed them, frowning. He didn't want to go back, but it was for Matthew, his Matthew.

He put his hand out and watched the black portal form. He took a deep breath, and stepped through.

After a second he was in the Underworld. Now to find Lovino, then Matthew. He walked toward his old friend's house. If Lovino had done things right he'd be with Antonio. He walked until he saw the castle, Ludwig's and Gilbert's castle.

He walked up the gates, and slowly they opened, clearly they knew who he was. He nodded at the guards to see Ludwig standing at the entrance of the castle. "Hello, Francis."

Francis frowned, "Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled, "I thought you were in heaven, being angelic." Francis frowned as he saw Gilbert and Antonio walk out of the castle. "I was." He pushed past Ludwig to Gilbert and Antonio.

"Long time no see!" Antonio said happily, walking toward Francis. Francis walked toward him, but Gilbert stayed standing back. "Didn't you go to heaven?"

Francis nodded, "I did. But, I missed it here." Gilbert nodded and moved closer, smiling. "I missed you, Francy."

"But, I am here for another reason, My son has went missing. Have you seen him?" He asked.

Gilbert blinked, "What's his name?" Francis answered quickly, "Matthew." Gilbert froze and looked sick. "Francis...I am so sorry." He looked down before **continuing**, "I have him, he was trying to kill me so I brought him back here for company. I am so sorry...I'll let you have him back."

Francis nodded, "I'm not too angry. However, if he tells me you hurt him or you fight be when I try to take him, Gilbert, I will _hurt you_."

Gilbert nodded quickly, "I understand. Follow me."

Francis followed Gilbert into the castle to see Lovino and Feli standing back. He watched them as he walked by and up the stairs. Gilbert lead them to Matthew's room and opened the door.

However, Matthew wasn't there. But the window was open, and broken glass and blood covered the floors. Gilbert and Francis both gasped, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino stood at the doorway, in shock.

What had happened and where was Matthew?

Gilbert left the room quickly, dashing down the hall to one of the guard's rooms. Xander, the demon that had attacked Matthew before was gone as well. No, no, no.

He rushed back to Matthew's room. "It was Xander, he's probably taking him to Ivan!"

Francis turned around, _"No,"_ he snarled. "We have to get him back fast. There is no telling what will_ happen!"_

"Looks like just this once angels and demons will have to work together." Ludwig said, putting an arm around Feliciano who had started to cry. Francis nodded, "Yes, we have to get Matthew back. So, he all have to work together."  
_  
_

* * *

**Are you confused? I'm sorry. I don't know how to feel about this...**

-lustfulkitten, 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow, Long time no update. Sorry bout that. I've been SUPER busy with school and crap so... Sorry.**_

**_Have you missed me? More then likely not._**

_**OH, and Bloody Roses will be on hold. My ideas for that seemed to have stopped for the moment, I'll pick it back up when I get ideas. Unless any of you really want to read it. Or if you have an idea.  
**__  
__**I also May have a new story that I might upload, in place of Bloody Roses.**_

**_Anyway, This has to be boring you, so please go on and read. Thanks! _**

**_ -LustfulKitten. _**

* * *

When Matthew woke up he was in complete darkness.

What had happened? He remembered falling asleep in Gilbert's bed. He'd woken up for a split second before someone knocked him out.

He sat up slowly, and tried to stand. He'd taken two steps before a chain around his ankle stopped him. He dropped down onto the floor and tried his best to break the demonic things, but he got nothing done but hurt his hands and make himself angry.

He scoffed, getting back to his feet. Where was he anyway? This wasn't Gilbert's house. It was too dark and eerie feeling here, Gilbert's house wasn't this scary. Plus, why would they lock him up, knowing he couldn't go anywhere?

Someone or something had taken him from Gilbert's home, to wherever this place was. One thing for sure, he was still in hell. Perfect.

He leaned back against the wall. Concrete, or so it felt like. He had an odd sense of déjà vu. He'd been through this be before. The heavy, sicking darkness, the fear, the chins, the cold concrete. He'd woken up to this at Gilbert's house too.

So, why did he have such a sicking feeling of dread? What was the difference? He really needed to figure out a way out of this mess. He missed heaven so bad. His family, his home. And, in a deep part of himself, he missed Gilbert too.

He slid down the concrete wall, till he was sitting again. Why him? Why not one of the thousands of angels? He didn't do anything to deserve this.

He froze when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He quickly scampered over to where he was before and curled up, waiting.

He might as well put this off for as long as possible. He heard the heavy footsteps, and could feel the dark aura that seemed to enter and take over the room. This demon was bad news.

Worse than Gilbert, or Ludwig.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and heartbeat. He couldn't give himself away. The foot steps finally reached the bottom stair, and Matthew stayed as still as he could, focusing on keeping his breathing even. Like he was still asleep.

He heard the foot steps get closer, he could feel the demon get closer. He could do nothing but lay there. Where would he go? He was chained to the wall with cursed demonic chains and he had no weapons. He was stuck, again.

He heard the footsteps stop, inches from where he was laying. He said a prayer in his head, over and over again.

About the sixth time through the prayer the demons foot connected with his side. The strength behind the kick sent him flying. He hit the concrete hard, letting out a pathetic scream.

He laid limp on the ground, focusing on breathing. At least three of his ribs were broken. His body was slowly becoming weaker, and the longer he stayed away from heaven the weaker he'd get.

There was a laugh, then foot steps again. Matthew opened his eyes to look up at the demon. Silver blond hair, purple eyes darker than Matthew's, blood-red horns and a tail to match. He must have had his wings folded up, because Matthew couldn't see them.

Matthew tried to force his body to set up, but the demon's foot lashed out, hitting his already aching ribs, making him collapse back onto the cold, hard floor. He coughed softly, trying to breathe through the pain.

Stupid demons and their strength. He looked up at demon and glaring, "What do you want? Who are you? And where am I?"

The demon laughed and stopped a booted foot down on Matthew hand. He whimpered as he heard the cracking of a few of the bones in his hand. Just great. The demon laughed, a sound that made him feel sick. A purely evil, demonic sound.

"I am Ivan." The big demon stated, twisted his foot around, making Matthew wince in pain again. "You are in my home. Yes, before you even ask, you're still in hell. I want you to be my slave. But, it'd be fun to break you as well."

Matthew glared, trying to be strong. He now wished he'd treated Gilbert and Ludwig nicer. Maybe he wouldn't have been here if he had. Stupid.

The demon-Ivan laughed that horrid laugh again, making Matthew shudder. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have been here. If Arthur hadn't sent him on that lone mission none of this would have happened.

He missed Francis, Arthur and Alfred. His family, all still safe in heaven. At least they didn't have to suffer with him.

Ivan crossed his arms. "You'll be staying down here for a while, so I can lock one of the up stairs rooms real good with demonic magic. One of my men will bring you food, twice a day. You have to eat it. Or, you will be punished. For now, however, I must bid you farewell, my newest angel. I have places I need to be." And with that Ivan turned and walked up the stairs quickly.

Matthew took a deep breath, coughing. He felt weak and he hurt, badly. His body was growing weaker by the minute. He'd managed to keep some of his angelic power in Gilbert's home. Here, however, it seemed to slip away.

It had to be a curse, the chains maybe. Demonic chains, not only binding him, but stealing what little power he lad left to lose. If he lost any more, he be reduced to the form of a human, for who knows how long. Then after that he'd just fade away.

Maybe he could keep from eating the food, making it go by quicker by starving himself. But, he knew that wouldn't work either, Ivan would make him eat one way or another. He guessed the food would be drugged, or Ivan would curse it as well, draining his powers away even faster.

Matthew needed to think of a plan or quickly, or he'd never get out of here. He'd never see Heaven, or his family ever again.

But, above all else he'd never be able to tell Gilbert he was sorry.

Francis was pacing back and forth, growling.

Gilbert was staring out the window, frowning.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio were talking in hushed voices nearby. They were all angry, and scared for Matthew. Francis finally sighed, "I have to go to heaven. I'll get Arthur and Alfred and bring them back here, they can help."

Ludwig spoke, "lovely." Gilbert growled lowly at his brother, "We need as much help as we can get. The more the better, Angels included."

Ludwig blinked, "True. How you going to get in touch?" Francis turned toward Ludwig, "I go back to heaven, tell them what's happening and bring them here."

Gilbert walked up, "Do you think Arthur would do it? I mean he didn't want you to come down here." Francis gave a humorless laugh , "Oh, he will help. He'll do anything to keep Matthew safe. I assure you, he'll agree. I'll be back as soon I can. Good luck. Keep looking for Ivan."

Gilbert nodded, "Of course."

Then Francis was gone.

"So, now what?" Asked Gilbert, crossing his arms. "I don't like this. Ivan wants something."

"Hasn't he always wanted something?" Antonio muttered, watching Lovino, who was talking softly with Feliciano.

"So, we just wait? What if Matthew's dead then? I won't let it happen. I'll find him." Gilbert walked out the door and into the manor's yard.

Gilbert walked down the path and out the gates that opened for him. Where to look first? As the gate shut a shadow in the darkness moved and a demon stepped out. "Toris?" Gilbert growled.

The shaking demon moved forward, "Ivan sent me. He told me to tell you, He'd free Matthew if you served him. He needs more power, more respect, and with a powerful demon like you listening to his every command he'd get that."

Gilbert growled, and Toris fliched. "Fine. Lets go. Lead the way. "

He pushed his thoughts into Ludwig's head so he'd know what happened. He wouldn't give himself to Ivan, but he'd go. He'd fight back, and protect Matthew. That was the very least he could do.

_I'm going with Toris, to Ivan. He wants me to serve him. I'm not going to agree. I'm just going to have a chance to fight. Find out where he is, and while I'm there I can keep watch on Matthew. I'll be fine. See you soon, I'll let you know where we are. Don't try to follow till Francis gets back._

He followed Toris slowly, glaring at the shaking figure. What had Ivan done to make his so scared? Whatever it was he hoped he didn't do it to Matthew.

Ludwig's thoughts interrupted his, _Be Careful Brother. Ivan's smart and dangerous. He knows you won't give in without a fight._

Gilbert didn't answer back, He already thought about all of that. But, it was worth the risk. What'd he have to lose other than his life?

And that wasn't worth much.

Matthew lay curled up against the wall. He'd taken two more beatings from some demon. It wasn't Ivan, but the demon was upper class, strong.

He'd beaten Matthew good. His whole body ached and he wanted nothing more then to cry and sleep forever. But, he did neither of those things. Crying was a show of fear, weakness. He wouldn't let them have that. Fear and weakness gave demons, like Ivan, power.

Sleeping would let his guard down. Also not good. There is no telling what they'd do to him. Especially if he fell into a deep sleep.

So, he didn't do either of those things.

He just laid there, trying to ignore the pain. Where was Francis? Ludwig? Gilbert? WHy couldn't they help? Was Ivan really that strong.

Foot the door to the room he was in opened and footsteps echoed through the dark room. Matthew's eyes had grown used to the darkness, so he could see the form walking down the steps, but not what he looked like.

It wasn't Ivan, but it wasn't the one that had beaten him before. Matthew moved slightly, looking up at him.

The demon stopped close to him and leaned down. He spoke softly, so softly that Matthew almost couldn't make out the words.

"He's here, Gilberts here. I'm a friend, don't be scared. We'll get you out of here. Just relax. Ivan trusts me." Matthew looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He gasped. The demon nodded, "Yes, Gilbert told me that Francis went back to heaven to get Arthur and Alfred, and that the others were waiting for them to get back before moving. They know where you are now, they will be here soon enough."

Matthew looked at him, "Gilbert is here?" The demon nodded, "He can't come down here yet. He has to win Ivan's trust. Gilbert's smart though. He'll figure it out."

The demon stood up slowly, "Good bye. I warn you now, that other demon will be down here soon to beat you again. Be ready. Be strong."

Matthew sighed, "Wait, What's your name?"

He turned to look at Matthew, "My name is Kiku. And, I'm friends with Ludwig and Feliciano, behind Ivan's back of course."

The demon-Kiku walked away from him and back up the stairs. Matthew knew then he'd live, he just had to hold out a bit longer, and he'd be free. Gilbert was here, and his family was on their way.

Francis landed in Heaven, and ignored the fact he was in his demon form. It wasn't a big dead, what was a big deal was getting help.

He walked into his house and looked around. Alfred, who was sitting in their living room, looked up from his video game at Francis. He paused the game and got to his feet, "Francis, you're back so soon? Where is Matthew?"

Francis winced, "That's what I've come back for. Where is Arthur?"

"Right here, Francis. What's wrong?" Arthur asked, walking around the corner.

Francis sighed, "You need to come to the Underworld with me. Both of you. Ivan has Matthew."

Arthur gasped and Alfred growled, a scary sound coming from the blond angel. "I'm in!" Alfred said, stepping toward Francis.

Arthur sighed, "It can't be helped. He's my son too, and I will do anything to get him back safely.

Francis smiled, nodding, "We have to hurry. Who knows what's going on."

Arthur and Alfred both nodded at the same time.

Francis turned his back to them and opened a portal back to the Underworld.

He felt bad about dragging Alfred and Arthur into this. But, it couldn't be helped. He needed the extra help. He walked through the portal and Alfred rushed after him, pulling Arthur along.

* * *

**_Again sorry about the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. This is where the action really kicks in.  
_****  
Thanks again **

** -Lustfulkitten. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey you guys. Sorry 'bout the longish wait . I hope this is all still making sense to you.  
**_Please, If you have any thing you want to say, or any suggestions Private message me.

Oh, and I've asked this once, Does anyone Roleplay? If so, would anyone wanna Roleplay with me? Private Message me.

**Anyway, Like always enjoy.**

-LustfulKitten~

* * *

Gilbert stood in front of Ivan, hands behind his back, eyes downcast. It was best not to push his luck, he'd gotten this far, after all. He'd give it time before he made any rude comments.

Even though he had a _long _list he was ready and more than willing to use if worse came to worse.

Ivan sat back in what looked like a throne. Figures, Ivan always _loved_ showmanship. He truly looked like a demon king. His sisters were on thrones on either side of him. Toris and two of Ivan's other slaves stood back, watching.

"Gilbert, shame we have to meet like this. I hoped you come far sooner and I wouldn't have to send someone after you." Ivan shook his head, tsking softly.

Gilbert bit back a low growl, "My apologies, I should have came a lot sooner, but I was held up."

Ivan chuckled, "I'd see why. That angel of yours is a tough one. He hasn't broken yet and I've sent my strongest to break him, but no luck. It's a shame."

Gilbert frowned, "He's a strong one. Ivan, you better hope for your sake he doesn't break, I want him back after all this is done. I'll do whatever you want. You have to want something, right? What is it my land, my castle, or my Matthew? Or, do you need help with something?"

Ivan laughed, "Oh, no, no. I want you to rid of someone for Me."

"That would be?" Gilbert prompted Ivan.

"Francis, that back stabbing demon—_oh, no_ he's an angel now."

"That's why you needed Matthew, to get him to come here, right? But, where do _I_ fit into all of this?" Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest, displeased with the way this going.

"Ah, I dislike getting my hands dirty. I want you to fight him—_kill him_. Free entertainment as well. I do love a good fight, especially between such good friends."

Gilbert growled, "So this is your game. I see."

Ivan grinned; the black aura that always surrounded him when he needed to be more threatening or when he was angry began to pulse around him. However, Gilbert ignored it. He'd gotten over being scared of him a long time ago.

"Why did you get Matthew? Arthur is a lot closer to Francis' heart." Gilbert asked, his eyes running of the room.

"That's where you'd be wrong. Besides, Arthur is stronger. And, Matthew was delivered to me, by you. You helped me, so therefore I owe you a thank you. However, I still want you to help me rid of that French sounding nuisance."

"What's in it for me?"

Ivan smirked, "That's more like the Gilbert I knew. You get Matthew back, and my gratitude. And, I'm sure you've heard what comes from that. Oh, and I'm almost as sure that you've heard what happens to people who tell me no."

Gilbert grinned, "Oh, believe me I have. But, I've never believed in scary stories."

"Oh, you should. After all, you are a demon."

"Doesn't mean I should be scared of you."

"If you were smart it would." Ivan growled.

"Who said I was smart? My brother always told me I was an egotistic idiot. It's true."

Ivan's eyes flashed "Stop this, now! You know what I'm asking, and you know the right answer."

"You're right, I do. That is no."

Ivan sighed, "Gilbert. Come on."

"I will get Matthew back, and I will do it without killing my best friend. Just because he's happy and has a family doesn't mean you have to try to tear everything apart."

"Lucifer doesn't like losing what is his."

"Good, because Francis isn't his."

"Not anymore!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Francis was never his." Gilbert snapped.

"Gilbert! You know what the right choice is."

"Like I said, I do, it's not you."

"You're an angel lover now!"

"So what if I am?"

Ivan jumped to his feet, "Take him to the cell, the one his angels in. He can watch what I do to him. Be sure to chain him up far enough away so he can't do anything. Oh, best to gag him too, and handcuff him. Don't want him breaking out of his chains."

One of the demons that had walked in behind Gilbert, not minutes before. They must have sensed Ivan's anger or he called them.

The tall demon grabbed his arm and dragged him down a hallway and then down some steps into a pitch black room. He was glad he had night vision, especially at a time like this.

His eyes scanned the dark room, and landed on Matthew, curled up and bloody. His wings had been bound, because he couldn't see them. And, the clothes he'd had on were nothing more the ripped and bloody rags now. Blood covered his whole body and was dried in his pretty blond hair, making it look a strange crimson color. Gilbert's anger flared. Why was Ivan doing all of this? This couldn't be just about Francis, could it? Gilbert sighed to himself as the demon dragged him over to a set of chains.

Gilbert could already feel the demonic power flowing off the chains. "Really? I'm way too awesome for this! Let me and Matthew go." He glared at the demon, wanting nothing more than to kick the demon's teeth in.

The demon just smirked, rolling his eyes and locking Gilbert into the chains. Gilbert didn't fight, much. If he acted out too much they could hurt Matthew then they already had and that was the last thing he needed.

The demon chained him to the concrete wall, making sure to pull the chains to be certain they wouldn't snap. Then the demon turned and retreated up the stairs. Gilbert growled, "Yeah, just run away! You're just a pawn."

Gilbert slumped against the wall, and looked over at Matthew. _His poor Matthew.  
_

Matthew did nothing to deserve this. He was innocent, he'd done nothing but follow orders. It was all Gilbert's fault. He'd been lonely, so he'd dragged the poor male to the last place he ever wanted to be. Gilbert looked down and sighed.

He sat like that for he didn't know how long. His head lowered, looking at the cold hard floor that would be his and Matthew's bed for as long as Ivan wanted to keep them there.  
_  
How had he been so stupid, and blind?  
_  
He brought out of his thoughts when he heard Matthew move on the other side of the room. Gilbert looked up to see Matthew set up. He must have been asleep. At least he was alive; Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, Matthew, it's me."

Matthew gasped, "He locked you up too? I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Gilbert laughed humorlessly, "No, it's mine. I brought you into all of this. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll live. But, it'd be nice to get out of here. Do you know what he wants? He didn't really explain."

"Francis, he wants Francis dead, and he wants me to be the one who kills him."

Another gasp could be heard from the other side of the dark room. "You're not going to are you?"

"No! He's my friend; I'd never do that to you or him."

"I—I'm sorry Gilbert, for everything. I was such a jerk to you. And, now I see how nice of a demon you are, unlike the ones here."

"You're forgiven. I want you to rest though. You're hurt and you'll need all the strength you can get if we want to get out of here."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Gil…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll watch over you while you sleep."

Gilbert guessed Matthew didn't hear him; he'd already slipped into sleep.

Gilbert leaned back against the wall, watching Matthew sleep. How had things changed so quickly? All he wanted was company. Was that so bad? After all Ludwig had Feli, and now Antonio had Lovino...And, Francis had Arthur. He wandered if they were going to come help Matthew and himself.

They needed to get here quick, poor little Mattie wouldn't live through too many more beatings.

* * *

Francis stood close to Arthur who was visibly nervous in Ludwig's home. Alfred was planning with Ludwig and Antonio. Francis would speak up when he thought his opinion was needed.

Lovino was standing back, while Feli was busy in the kitchen cooking. The smell of cooking pasta filled the large castle. The poor Italian had been doing nothing but cooking. It seemed to calm him down, while Lovino stayed silent.

Kiku had been coming back and forth, giving information. Last they'd heard Matthew was locked up and being beat, and Gilbert had been sassy with Ivan and had gotten himself locked up as well. Figures, after all Gil's mouth was bigger than his brain.

But, there was nothing they could do yet. There was planning to do, or they'd all end up dead. That wouldn't help anyone.

Francis looked down at Arthur, listening to Alfred and the others talk. He could tell he was worried about Matthew as well. As often as Arthur ignored Mattie for Alfred, Arthur loved Matthew. Francis was worried sick, he hadn't slept or ate, and the only time he stopped pacing was to talk or comfort Arthur, or to listen and plan.

"Francis?"

Francis looked at Arthur who had said his name. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I know how much he means to you."

"I am fine. Are you? You love him too, after all." Francis replied.

"I'm so worried…What if—"

"No!" Francis snapped, "No what ifs. He's fine. He'll be back soon."

"Francis…"

"Arthur, stop. It'll all work out."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

Alfred cleared his throat, making Arthur and Francis look up.

After he was sure he had everyone's attention, "I think we have a plan. It's foolproof!"

"No, it isn't," Ludwig added, "Buts it's the best we have."

Antonio nodded, it was times like this the smiling happy Spanish man left and what was left the demonic pirate, more than ready to kill. Francis knew this was war, bad he also knew if something went wrong they may never come back. But it was a risk that had to be taken.

"So, what's the plan?" Arthur pushed.

Alfred smirked and set to explaining the plan they'd came up with.

This might just work…

* * *

**Still making sense? Oh, and I'll try to update Uncaged as soon as I can. I don't get on my laptop much anymore. Only to write and watch Shows and stuff.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey you guys! Hows it going? It's been a little bit since I updated this. Sorry about that. Next, I'm going to start working on the update to Slaves Start Wars. Hopefully I will get that updated soon...  
**_Anyways, I Hope you enjoy as always. **_Bye~_**

_LustfulKitten.

* * *

Matthew woke with a start as the door to the room where he and Gilbert were being held opened.

Gilbert looked up as well, biting back a growl as one of the guards who had thrown him in here walked down the stairs. He was a rather large demon, however big he was, he didn't scare Gilbert. Gilbert didn't have enough good sense to be scared.

Matthew on the other hand curled up against the wall, clearly trying to hide himself from the overly large demon. As Gilbert watched the angel, he noticed as well that Matthew was shivering. Clearly after all he'd been through, Matthew had forgotten the rule to never, ever show fear to a demon.

Where was that quiet, Angelic warrior that Gilbert had first met? The one who had fought Gilbert tooth and nail? Had Ivan's men broke him so much? Or was it Gilbert, stealing him from his home…His family?

As the large demon made his way over to Matthew, Gilbert growled low in his throat. It was a warning to back off. This demon was a lower level, and by demonic law he had to obey. Gilbert was a prince, he outranked Ivan, and this man had to know that when Gilbert got out of her, the Demon prince would have him killed.

The demon turned to Gilbert, snarling. "Oh, stop it. You know you can't stop me! Your laws don't matter here. Keep it up and I'll gag you."

Gilbert being the idiot he was, snarled back. "Oh, but once I get out of here I'll have to killed. I'll behead you, or watch you bleed out slowly. And, you have to know how slow and painful that will be!"

The demon snorted, "Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go have some more fun. This time you get to watch! I hope you enjoy the show, my prince."

The demon—Gilbert couldn't find anything else to think of him as, walked over to Matthew, smirking.  
"Now, now little angel, you and I have a show to perform. You don't want to perform badly in front of the prince, do you?"

Gilbert snarled, his red eyes taking on a glow. "Stop! Do not touch him. He is mine. I staked my claim."

The demon paid Gilbert no mind, walking over to Matthew. Gilbert felt sick as he watched Matthew curl tighter in himself, trying to hide, and make himself smaller. Matthew stared up at the demon, shaking like a leaf.

However, right as the demon had got itches away from Matthew the door up the stairs flew open and a smaller demon rushed down. "Francis is here! Ivan wants all of his best guards up stairs now!"

Gilbert looked at the small demon, as Matthew gasped, "Father—Father is here?"

The two demons headed back up the stairs, leaving Matthew and Gilbert alone yet again.

"Gilbert!" Matthew said, "Francis is here. Are you going to fight him?"

Gilbert sighed, "I'm going to have to. Maybe if Francis kills me, Ivan will be happy enough to let Francis go, with you."

"No, there has to be another way! You can't leave me. Not after all you've put me through. I'm dying because of you. So, you better figure something out and get me out of here. Okay?"

Gilbert laughed, "There is the Matthew I know. Alright, we'll figure something out. Maybe Francis and the others have a plan. Because, they're smart, not stupid like me. Maybe they have an idea; we just have to figure it out and go along with it."

Matthew nodded quickly, "Yes, you're right."

"Mhm," Gilbert hummed, "I'm always right. Now rest until they come get us."

Francis stood before Ivan, Arthur a few steps behind him. Arthur was standing completely still, with his arms crossed over his chest and his face emotionless.

"Ivan," Francis began, "Give Gilbert and Matthew back, they never did anything to you. None of us have."

"Wrong," Ivan snapped, "You're an angel. You're living every demon's dream."

Arthur stepped up, "Francis wasn't meant to be a demon, and he had a good heart and soul. He is kind, unlike you. You are truly a demon, through and through. No one could change you."

Ivan growled, "Shut up, stupid angel. No one asked you."

Francis sighed, "Ivan, leave Arthur out of this. He's just trying to help Me."

"He speaks out of time to me! I am a powerful demon."

"Bloody hell," Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes, "I laugh at demons all the time. Just a few hours ago I laughed at Ludwig and he has far more power than you ever will!"

"Arthur," Francis hissed under his breath as a warning to shut up.

Arthur caught on with a sigh and stepped back.

"Where is my Mattie? And Gilbert as well?"

Ivan sighed, "They're down stairs, Locked away safe and sound. Other than your little Mattie has taken a quite a few beatings. Poor little thing won't last much longer." Ivan tsked, shaking his head.

Francis hissed, "Bring him to me."

"No," Ivan purred, "You have to do something for me first."

Francis glared daggers at Ivan, "That would be?"

"You have to fight Gilbert. For you see I won't you and Gilbert gone, so both of you could win or live and I don't care, as long as one of you dies. Then whoever wins gets to take Matthew with them."

Francis blinked, "How much of this has Gilbert heard?"

"Just that I want you dead, and I want him to kill you."

"So," Francis said, "He doesn't know about the Matthew thing yet?"

"Of course not." Ivan sighed, "right now he believes he can get out of fighting you. But, once he figures out that Matthew goes to the winner he'll surely want to fight then!"

Francis felt a sickening feeling that when it came to keeping Matthew safe Gilbert may fight back or just up and give up, leaving Matthew it Francis. He'd be taken back to heaven, where Matthew wanted to be in the beginning.

Francis hissed, "Ivan, you truly are evil, through and through. I understand your hatred of me, but why Gilbert?"

Ivan sighed softly, "That power he has and how he uses it so brainlessly. He doesn't deserve what he has. He misuses his power."

Arthur scoffed, "And you don't?"

Francis glanced back at the other angel, rolling his eyes. "If you kill Gilbert then you'll have Ludwig and many other powerful demons that will want you dead, and will not hesitate to attack you. Ivan, you're pushing yourself into a corner. And, for what? Nothing!"

"Not nothing, Francis, I'll get more respect, and more power in turn." Ivan explained.

"That's right!" Arthur announced, "You're losing power with your underlings. They're leaving and going to Gilbert and Ludwig and working for them. Can't say I blame them, Gilbert and Ludwig treat them a whole lot better."

Ivan growled, "One more outburst, Angel, and you're going to be locked up with Gilbert and the angel downstairs."

Ivan waved one of the guards over, keeping his eyes on Francis and Arthur. "Bring the prisoners up here. I think it'd do some good if Francis could see what's happening to his precious boy."

Francis glared, snarling, "Ivan, I swear if you hurt him too badly I will kill you."

Francis watched Ivan smirk, seeming quite pleased with himself. That wouldn't last long. Ludwig and the others were hiding out places all around the castle outside, and when Francis gave the single they'd all attack. Plus, on the inside they had Arthur, Gilbert, Kiku, a few other demons who Kiku had pressured to change sides, and then himself. That's if Matthew couldn't fight.

They odds were not in their favor however, there were over a thousand different level demons all around this castle, and they only had a handful to help fight against Ivan, but one thing was for sure, Gilbert and Francis would not be fighting each other.

Francis wouldn't lose hope, he had to get Matthew out of here, and back home to heaven, unless he decided after all to stay with Gilbert.

Francis watched Ivan, sitting so high and mighty on his throne, if all went as planned he wouldn't ever sit there, or anywhere for that matter again.

There plan just had to work. If not they'd lose everything.

* * *

_**Still good? I hope so... I'm not boring you am I? I swear there will be action next chapter and a lot of it~  
**_Sorry About the boring parts.

_LustfulKitten


End file.
